


In Dreams

by EmmaDeMarais



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/pseuds/EmmaDeMarais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nolan’s favorite dreams, the Graysons never existed so David never died, Amanda was raised in a loving home and she and Jack became his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellatundra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/gifts).



The dreams can start in many ways, but they always seem to end up on the Jack’s boat: the Amanda.

In his waking hours Nolan might argue that he should get the girl in his dreams, but that would ruin the most special nature of the dreams themselves: how real they feel. Nolan knows Jack should have wound up with Amanda and David should have been his mentor for longer than he was. The Graysons caused so much damage that would so easily be undone if they’d never existed and his closest confidants would not have suffered so much pain and loss at their hands.

He loves the dreams though; they make him want to take naps when life gets too much, just for an escape from the insanity that is Emily’s vendetta. In these wonderful dreams, no one gets hurt, no one schemes and even the dog loves him.

*

Amanda and David’s massive Memorial Day charity bash was a huge success, but two weeks later everyone’s still in relaxation mode after all the prep work they did to earn money for the new wing at the children’s hospital. Jack’s phone didn’t stop ringing for the first week afterwards, so many people loving the party food they wanted to book his catering company for their own parties this season. He’s already hired extra staff beyond last summer so he won’t have to put in as many hours as he did when he was getting that side of the business started.

It’s a lazy Thursday and there’s casual talk of taking the Clarke’s big boat out for the weekend, though Nolan argues with good humor they should take his yacht this time. It dissolves into a friendly debate on how many times they’ve used each boat for outings – a debate that’s moot since they always seem to end up on Jack’s much smaller vessel for day trips. It’s more intimate and the love with which he restored it and named it imbues each hour onboard with a wonderful sort of contentment and joy none of them can deny.

Another round of drinks at the Stowaway’s patio on a gorgeous June day and they decide to take Nolan’s yacht and invite a bunch of their friends from the restaurant and bar. A few phone calls later and they’ve got a posse together, ensuring all the bedrooms on the boat will be full up for the overnight trip down the coast. Nolan would feel bad for not inviting all of his friends if they didn’t do this so frequently that they all get a chance at least once or twice a summer.

Jack excuses himself to go check what stores he can raid from the kitchen to bring with them. Ever since he sent his brother Declan off to college he’s been focused on growing the business and trying to talk Amanda into starting a family. The two of them want kids, but Amanda’s willing to wait a bit longer, enjoying their ability to travel as a couple for the moment. She confided to Nolan what she’s really waiting for is for Jack to give up day to day management of the catering business as he’s already hired a competent general manager for the bar and restaurant, which has already expanded into the next door location due to some great marketing ideas from David. It had been his idea for Jack to parlay owning a restaurant to going into catering since that was far more in demand in the Hamptons than another eatery. Once he’d catered a few of the Clarkes’ events, his reputation was set and the work just kept coming in.

David and Amanda debate the merits of funding a newly launched charity over crab cakes and salad, weighing the good cause against the concerns of a first time philanthropist’s ability to run it well. Amanda grew up giving away her father’s fortune so she’s established on the circuit even in her twenties. Sam lifts his head from where he lays at her feet to sniff the air at the approach of another dog walking by and she scritches him behind the ears. Ancient as he is, he wouldn’t go running off regardless – he loves her that much. Nolan sneaks him a morsel of his sandwich for which he gets an appreciative lick on his hand and a wag of the lab’s tail.

When Jack returns with good news about their weekend menu he’s also brought a freshly made tiramisu and a bottle of wine to share. Finishing up, they decide to take their dessert to the Amanda to enjoy on the water. They’re only out a few minutes when they’re ready to drop anchor and pop open the wine.

Nolan tells them his latest geek humor tale from the office and they all explode in laughter, making Sam bark along with them. He doesn’t go in that often anymore, but he’s had a new idea for a security product so he’s been having meetings to explain his vision to the NolCorp executives so they can carry out his instructions.

The sun is warm, Sam’s head is on his lap as he pets the adoring dog, the wine is perfect, the tiramisu divine and Amanda comes to sit next to him to ask what he’d like for his birthday this year. He wants to say ‘This! This moment bottled in time to save for infinity times infinity, to call up during times of sorrow and loss as a reminder of how good life can be.’

Nolan can’t imagine a life better than this one unless it’s one where he finally finds a partner of his own. It would be nice for David too as well. He’s been a widower for ages and it would be lovely for Amanda and Jack’s children to have a grandmother. There’s a new CFO at NolCorp who’s caught his eye so his days of bachelorhood may already be numbered. As much as he’s all about youth, vitality and wealth, Nolan figures there’s nothing wrong with growing old with people who love you by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
